Kill the Beasts
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: They called you beasts, now your chained. How much can you handle, killed and brought back and unable to go back. How long does it take to break a beast, let's find out! Rated for blood, gore, torture, necro., yaoi, language, etc. Even if you don't believe it your going to be punished for every drop you split.


Kill the Beasts; The Peacock Plays the Flute

"So tell me about these new specimen again" a voice spoke, feet pattered and walked down the hallway.

"We just received them, they were found on vessel that had been attacked recently. They were discovered during clean-up and removed silently" one of the figures spoke

"I see, interesting" violet eyes scanned over the files, noting each inquiry, "Such damage, such bloodshed~"

"Where are they now?"

"Their currently waiting in the lab"

"Excellent! I can't wait to start operating!" the violet haired individual explained, "I had heard there were interesting, fascinating, beasts and creatures in this country. Man and animal, just waiting to be dissected and studied~" their voice hummed and vibrated with anxiousness.

"There was also some, damage with the bodies, there not in the best of shape physically wise" one of the other figures stated, "We managed to piece them to together with what pieces would connect. In total there were three bodies, all male" a grin sneaked on their face at the mention of gender.

"Go on, go on~"

"One appears to be in his 30's, one in their 40's, and the last one in their 20's" they reported, "After putting through the reinvigoration process, they're currently being held in separate containment units" the group was ushered through a set of large metal doors. Inside was filled with individuals dressed in white lab coats and face makes and hair nets hiding their appearance.

Walking across the metallic floors, they stopped to stand in front of three large, square shaped containers,

"Allow me to present the new specimens" violet eyes stared into the three cells, scanning over each of the individuals.

"It's even better than I had dreamed!" they exclaimed happily

"Eh, what's all the noise?" came the voice of one of the specimens, if was the smallest one. He was a petit looking individual with blond haired and mint yellow-green eyes, a large scar like sew running down and over the right half of his young face. His skin was a pale color with various markings from being sewn together making it patchy in various places. His hands were cuffed together and chained to the floor with a collar wrapped around his thin neck.

"Oh he's awake" they chided

"My apologies, we had use most of the sedation medicine on those two" they pointed out, "It took half of our supply alone to get the larger one down"

"I see, such a shame. I would enjoyed seeing them all awake" they sighed, before looking back at the younger male, "So tell me, little one, do you know who you are?" yellow- green eyes stared at the violet haired individual

"Of course I do! My name is Nyau!" they introduced themselves playfully,

"Master Luci, this is the one of three we told you about…" the male watched as something was whispered into the others ear a series of hums and oh's escaping from violet lined lips.

"Oh my, my~" they cooed looking back at the male, "Well aren't you an interesting little beast~" they emphasized, "It seems you and your comrades have been making quite a trail of blood all over the country~" they 'tsk' wagging their finger playfully.

"So you've heard of us?"

"Hn, just small reports. Killings, murders, burnings, executions, the list is endless, such a naughty little thing you are~ A true beast" their eyes narrowed as a smirked played across their lips,

"Oh well now your my new specimens, I have so many plans for all three of you!" they exclaimed happily,

"Allow me introduce myself, Lascivious Six! I shall be your gorgeous host, fabulous doctor, surgeon, executioner, jailor, for as long as I deem to keep you alive!" they exclaimed, "First I thought we start off with a nice, relaxing, lobotomy!" they chided staring at the male who seemed to tense sensing the sinister urge emitting from them. Stepping to the side he revealed the metal table and straps lined with various and intimidating tools and knives that would be used most likely.

"Now shall…."

"Luci! Luci!" a voice called, the doors opened revealing another individual, heels clicking across the floor, many moving out of the way as the violet haired teen stood before the other.

"Oh Vixen, I'm about to perform a major operation…or five, can this wait?" they said adjusting their glasses, "You know you're not supposed to be in the lab"

"Oh, I was bored and wanted to see what you were doing" they stated causally, "Besides its so boring being in my room"

"Oh what about the new dolls I got you?" they inquired

"I've played with them all, it's rather frustrating playing with only soldiers and bandits" they pouted

"Hn, I see, if I got you something 'new' to play with"

"Hn" they smiled, "What about some scientists?" a dark gleam came in those dual violet eyes looked out at the people standing about, murmurs and feelings of dread filled the lab as many took a step back.

"Now they'll be none of that, your scaring my assistants" they added, with the puff they teen seemed to brush it off

"Fine, I guess…" duel eyes looked off letting their eyes room over the lab, until they set their eyes on the head of blond.

"What's that?" they asked gravitating towards the container, their eyes staring curiously the bare figure inside

"Oh that's one of my new specimens, before you burst in I was just about to pop open his skull and pick around his brain" he replied happily

"He's perfect~" he sang

"Eh?"

"Can I please have him he's so cute!?" they exclaimed staring at the older who just blinked still surprised

"Have him? But he's my new experiment"

"Please"

"I'm not some kind of animal, let me go this instant. Do you even know who I…" he was cut off

"Oh be quite!" with a press of a button the ranting seem to cease, replaced but sounds of screaming and electricity flickering.

"What the hell was that!" he screamed recovering from the sudden shock, "Are you trying to kill me!?" he growled

"Oh don't be angry, you merely just felt some stimulants to your brain from the collar around your neck. Think of it as an obedience collar, now then don't interrupt again" they warned

"You fucking asshole!"

"No cursing" with another press of the button Nyau was filled with another jolt of pure pain shocking and surging through his nerves, "Damn you!" he screamed, cursing through the electrocution when it was all said and done he was a twitching mass on the floor.

"Now I see why their called beasts, no manners" they sighed

"You know Luci, if you want I could train him" Vixen offered, violet eyed stared at the younger adolescent.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, think about it, you can still do your experiments, but…" they turned back to the male inside the container, "I'll train him, and he'll be nice and well-mannered when I get done him" they hummed. A stoic look came onto the others face, only seconds later would it become a grin.

"We'll see" they chuckled, "Do with him as you wish, but remember I still need to work on him so don't get too attached" with that he commanded his assistant to prep one of the others for surgery.

When those mint green eyes opened again, they were meet with a different sight. Instead of that glass container he had first woken in, he was now met with a very different space. It was rather dark, nothing but shadows and black.

'Where is this place?' ever since he had woken up in this place, trapped and chained in that cell surrounded by people in lab coats watching him like he was some animal. He wasn't some spectacle at the zoo, he was a beast. One of the Three Beasts who loyally served under the ice queen, the frozen general Edese. To have been killed by that bastard, that boy assassin of the rebel group, how pathetic.

How surprised he was to have woken up in such a state, from the reflection in the glass he saw the markings, patch like patterns marring his skin. Was this hell? His punishment for all the blood and death he dealt. He could almost laugh,

"Oh you're awake! That's so good, I thought brother might have fried your brain" came a snicker

"Who's there?" he demanded, with another giggle out of the shadows appeared a violet haired figure.

"Oh it's you" he recognized them from back in that so called scientists lab, "I take it your related to that fruit" he noted the similarities in their appearances, besides the similar hair color and eye color.

"Yep, that's my big brother Luci!" they replied happily, "I'm his little brother Vixen!" he exclaimed cheerfully. The male ticked, both of them gave him a bad feeling,

"But for the remainder of your stay, you can call me Master!" they smiled, Nyau stared at him, a grin painting his lips as he let out a series of cackles and laughter,

"Call you master!" he laughed at such nonsense, "You think I would even consider calling you any such thing, you're as idiotic as you look!" he laughed wickedly

"Oh?" the cocked their head seemingly unphased by the others chuckling, "We'll see" with a smile and a swift movement of their hand the laughter was silent as Nyau was sent to the ground, his head banging into the hard marble floor.

"You….you bastard!" he growled, leering at the feminine male who had the gull to strike him, him

"Bad boy" they cooed

"I'll fucking rip your face off!" lunging at the other like a wild animal, with a surge of sparking electricity he felt like bombs were going off inside his nerves sending pain jolting through his body until he crumbled to the floor still twitching with sparks.

"That's very naughty attacking your master like that" fingers entwined themselves in golden locks partly singed by the electricity, pulling them up green eyes now looked into dual violet, "Don't worry you won't die, at least not from this. Luci wants to make you last as long as possible for his research. It's perfect for me too, it means I can give you the fullest of training without fear of breaking you physically" they smiled with an innocence that made the beast nervous.

"It seems we have a lot of training to do, but don't worry we have all the time in the world" it was his turn to chuckle now. Releasing his grip he allowed the other to fall to the floor,

"Now then it's time to bed!" he said, turning to walk away

"W-What a minute, where are you going!?" he demanded

"To sleep, this is my room" Vixen responded much to the others shock, "I was going to let you sleep in you're in a bed, but for being a bad boy you can sleep on the floor tonight" he replied his punishment unaffected by the leering and glaring from the other.

"You damn fucking…come back here!" he demanded, "How dare you think you can treat me like an animal!" he growled only disproving his own point

"I can and I am, you're in no position to be demanding anything. Now be a good little thing and try to be quite, I would hate to have to muzzle you" he hummed, "Night!" blowing a kiss, he disappeared into the darkness leaving the former beast on the floor, chained and bare he gritted having just been humiliated by the adolescent. That smug lock on his face as he demeaned him like some damn dog, it was beneath him. If Edese and the others of the army saw him now he could see the looks of utter disgust on their faces.

'Damn him, damn him!' he cursed gritting his teeth. For the rest of the night or whatever time it was, he spent it alone, sitting on the cold floor he began planning, plotting his escape and the torture he would inflict on everyone.

The next morning Nyau was awoken by the overly loud voice of his 'capture'

"Raise and shine, time to wake up!" with a trust, Nyau awoken with a sudden chill over his body,

"The hell!" Vixen had just splashed him with a bucket of ice water, the freezing water dripping from his bare skin still freezing from last night having nothing to cover himself.

"Oh good your awake, it's time for breakfast!"

'Breakfast' a grumbling sound could be heard, the churning of his stomach signaling his hunger. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.

"I'm starving, what are we having?"

"Hm, let's see" with a click a light flashed from above, from the side Nyau turned to see a table filled with delicious looking food, fruits, and drinks. He almost couldn't contain himself seeing such a spread, it was like being back in the castle or one of General Edese estates,

"Yummy~" his mouth was drooling

"It all looks so good, I don't know if I could eat it all!" Vixen chided already taken a seat, with a blink Nyau noticed two things. One he was still chained up and two…

"Hold it!" he called out drawing the others attention, stopping him in mid bite

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"You didn't untie me!" he scolded the other

"Oh I didn't forget!" he chuckled before returning to his meal and seemingly ignoring the other who huffed at the other.

"You bastard, you're supposed to unchain me!"

"Hn, what for?" he said gulping down a piece of food, "You don't actually think any of this is for you"

"Huh?"

"Sorry but bad little beasts don't get food!" he hummed taking another bite of the food, "Trying asking me nicely and I might be nice and give you something"

What this new form a torture, was he going to let the other starve after shocking him and making him sleep on the floor.

'So that's his' he scuffed

"If you this is going to break me in anyway, you're clearly underestimating my status as one of the three beast"

"That might be true" he spoke through chews before swallowing, patting his lips with his napkin, "But least you forget, you died. The only reason your even standing is because brother managed to reanimate the remains of your corpse!" the words were like pins in his skin, green eyes narrowed in both aggravation and humiliation as the other mocked him of his current condition.

"So what you think you can torture me, you don't know anything of the level of training I went through, endured" the grin returned to his lips, "I am a beast, one of the strongest in capital. I won't bow down to anyone, especially some little scum like you!" with a zip the male let out a shocked cry, embedded in his eye was the silver fork, it's sharp ends sunk deep into green pupils as blood gushed from the wound sending the falling to the ground clutching his bleeding socket.

"You know hearing you bitch is becoming tiring" he huffed, pushing back the legs scratched across the floor, Vixen walked across the marble surface standing over the male who continued to pant from the stabbing pain in his eyes. Leering upwards, Nyau was again sent to the floor with a harsh kick to the face, the blow hard enough to break the skin as blood cascaded from his forehead.

"I think it's time for another lesson, don't you" green eyes widened seeing the device in the others hands, with a press the room became filled with horrid screams and the flickering voltage of electricity.

'Hehe...hehe…you won't break me" the wafting smell of burnt flesh filled the room mixing with array of snickering and exhale.

"Hn, we'll see" with another press of the button, another round of electrocution commenced. The final burst of electricity died down, the body smoking and burnt on the ground, twitching,

"Hm, what a horrible smell" pinching his noise he might have over did it, reviled by the burnt smell, only to chuckle before returning to his meal.

How long had it been, trapped in the darkness. After another session of 'experiments', Nyua had been thrown back into the darkness of his jailors room. He felt weak, lethargic from lack of sleep, his skin felt raw from the probing and dissections.

'Liver, Diadara, General Edese' how he wished he still had his comrades, how he wished they were still with him and not projects of that violet haired Queen. He didn't know what the fuck they did to them, but they weren't even themselves. To call them his comrades was an insult, the emptiness in their eyes, the limpness in their movements, they were more dead then anything.

When he was finally able to see them, taken to the forsaken lab to be cut and prodded like some guinea pig, his comrades chained in their cages, barely moving, nothing but staring idly without even a glimmer of life.

Laying against the cool, marble floor Nyau could only huddle into himself, he wouldn't be broken; beasts weren't broken. He would find a way to break free and once he was he would leave a trail of blood and corpses. He would save his tormentor last, making him watch as he skinned everyone alive before slowly finishing him off. Avenging not only his dignity and pride, but the pride of his fellow beasts.

"Oh someone's seems excited" Vixen walked into the room, out from the darkness, that same almost cheery smile on his lips.

"My don't you look beat, brother must be overdoing it again" he hummed, "I hope you're hungry, we need to keep you nourished if you want to survive"

"Hopefully you'll behave yourself, say ah!" holding out the spoon he held it for the other to take. Even with the past failures of trying to feed the other, the wild attacks, biting, and rejection the violet haired male still held that happy smile.

"Come on open up" his instincts were telling him to reject it, the demining humiliation of being fed like some child or an animal. But the constant pain in his stomach and lack of nourishment was beginning to take its toll on his mind.

"Would you rather have the soldiers feed you" he stressed, his grin never wavering, Nyau eyes faltered remembering the last time he was taken to their soldiers.

_After deliberately and stubbornly refusing to obey one word from the violet haired youth again, biting and growling, belittling him with his sense of superiority, Vixen had decided on a unique and different punishment other than electrocution or beatings. Leashing him, he took the blond to an area of the compound that was used for soldiers, walking into the large room they were greeted by the sight of various men of various ages and shapes a few didn't even look human adorned with animal like appendages such as ears, fur, scales, and tails. _

"_Evening soldier boys!~", he chided out, all eyes turning to see the violet haired male, the room becoming quite as a few looks could be seen. Many showing signs of anxiousness, it reminded him of when a high ranking official with would enter the room and all others showed respect and timidness._

"_Now don't look like that, I'm not here for any new dolls" the statement seemed to calm the men, who gave sighs and exhales of release._

"_Now then, I want to introduce you to my new little friend!" he sang with a yank, all eyes looked at the blond next to him, looks of confusion and curiosity growing. _

"_Don't be fooled by his innocent looks, this little kitty is or rather used to be a soldier for the empire, one of Three Beasts of the capitol" he stated, murmurs filled the room, the atmosphere shifting, "He thinks he better than everyone else and doesn't have to follow the rules!" _

"_He's killed a lot with hundreds of thousands of lives" he reported drawing more murmurs and leers from the crowd of men, "Now soldiers time do your duty!" with a good yank, the blond was jerked sent falling and tumbling further into the room._

"_Damn it" he hissed trying to get back up, When he looked around he found himself surrounded by the group of soldiers, eyes staring at him. _

"_What…what are you doing?", he demanded looking around at those eyes, eyes of hunger, malice, and ill will staring right at him. _

"_Oh you don't look well" came the voice of Vixen now seated in a chair, a few soldiers standing next to him. "Since you're such a beast filled with only bloodlust, my methods don't seem to bother you. Your used to such sadistic actions, I thought I try something new" he smiled, his violet eyes drifting to half-lid, "Okay men, soldiers do your duty!" he clapped_

"_Violate this little beast to your heart's content!" eyes widened finally realizing what the other had planned, the sadistic grins growing as they leered at the petit blond still kneeled on the floor. _

"_Don't worry his legal, you couldn't tell with such a young face" he chuckled, "Take what you want, as a beast his body can handle anything!" the blond was visibly trembling seeing those surrounding figures beginning to advance on him those hungry eyes, those wicked grins. _

_Memories flashing of his time in the empires army, the rampaging the villages, the murders, executions, mutilations, violations of the homes and the people._

"_Have your fill of this beast! Just try not to hurt him…to bad" with that the soldiers advanced taking their use of his body, filling him, stripping him of not only his clothing, but his diginity, degrading him one after another, even two or four at a time. All while those dual eyes watched him with a look of both satisfaction and pity._

He still couldn't get the salty taste off his tongue and the feelings of those hands on him…he cringed at the thought, he had never thrown up so much in his life.

"Come on, I had a chefs make you a nice thick steak"

With a begrudging growl, he slowly opened his mouth allowing the meat to enter. It was like that for what seemed like an eternity, having the teen to feed him, though he had to admit the food was rather good, though that may be the fact it was the first solid or even decent food that wasn't pumped into through a tub straight into his stomach or veins.

"There all done! You must have been hungry!" he giggled, Nyau only grimaced looking away, "You know I just realized, you're absolutely filthy" with a clink a chain was clicked upon the choker on Nyau's throat. Another one of Vixens forms of humiliation and degradation of the his prisoner parading him around on the leash like a dog, forcing him to crawl like a dog as they walked through the hallways, as he chatted idly with other residents, even when they were outside in the elements he was leashed and kept closely watched by guards stationed at every pass watching, looking down on him. Such humiliation scared him deeper than any wounds he could and had been inflicted on his body. When he was back in the capital he had often seen people, men and woman, old and young, in such states only laughing at their pathetic state because of his right.

Graveling at their superiors feet, begging and bowing, falling over and backwards to please them and continue their lives. How sweet it was, the aphrodisiac of fear and terror, swiping the lives, skinning the flesh from their bones as they screamed their final breathes of line.

Irony was bitter sweet

"Okay kitty let's get you into a nice hot bath" with a yank Nyau had found himself being pulled along, not able to fight or resist not wanting another shock session he followed bitterly thinking of ways to kill the other.

"We'll get you nice and clean. I've got the perfect soap to use on you!" the other remained stoic, but inner grimacing at what was to come. Once they were in the bathroom, the bath had been drawn, hot, steamy water filled the king sized, porcelain tub.

"Bath time!" Nyau gasped as he found himself picked up and dropped into the water, with a gasp he came back up screaming, his skin becoming flustered and red from the heat of the water.

"Are you damn crazy!" he yelled, "This is nothing but hot water!" it was like he was trying to boil him alive.

"Of course! We have to get all the dirt and germs off you!" he chided holding a loofa and some soap, "Now then let's scrub you nice and clean!" Nyau tensed at the other

"Don't touch me" he hissed

"You know water and electricity don't mix" he hinted towards the collar, with a gulp Nyau fidgeted before looking away defeated.

"Now see that wasn't so hard" his voice was gentle as he patted the other on his head

"What are you…" a smirk crept on his face, yellow-green eyes widened before he was pushed, forced down into the water, flailing as he was submerged under the hot water, clawing from air. After a moment he was finally pulled back up for air, his face heated red, scolded by the hot temperature of the water. Quick, deep pants escaped his mouth as he peered over at the other,

"What was that for!?" Vixen only smiled, gripping his hair again he dunked the male under the water, water waved onto the floor in mounds,

"This shouldn't affect you to bad, I mean you did endure such brutal training, hot water shouldn't bother you at all" the flushed and scolded male only panted after being dragged up again, his voice horse and wheezy as he tried to regain his breath.

"Good! Now let's scrub all the dirt off you!" taking the sponge and soap, inhaling the sweet sent of lavender and honey suckle, Vixen began scrubbing against the patched skin, lathering the skin with essence. Nyau tried stifling his voice, the soap stinging his eyes and the blistering and boils he could feel growing on his back as the other continued to scrap his skin, the inhumane speed of scrubbing taking layer and layers of skin. Maybe this was hell, but as a corpse he shouldn't feel anything.

The once clear water, now dark with a mix of blood and dirt.

"There we go all clean!" the blond lay in a heap on the floor, his wet body dripping with water mixed with blood, creating a light red puddle around him. His skin was visibly red from the hot water and with blisters from the harsh scrubbing. Breathing heavily from the loss of air,

"Look now your nice and clean" he smiled, Nyau felt himself being lifted from the floor into unwelcoming arms of his captor, but felt too tired to fight back wanting his flute and dagger, if only to slit his own throat.

"Now then let's get you into some new clothes, though I'm quite used to you walking around bare~" he winked much to the others discomfort. He found himself placed on a large bed, even the plush fabric of the sheets irritated his blistered skin making them flare like fire, forcing him to turn on his stomach.

"What shall we have you wear, anything would probably look good on you!" he chuckled riffling through the large closet throwing out clothing after clothing.

"Here we are!" with swift movement Nyau found himself dressed in a long gown like outfit, the fabric itself seemed thin as it clung to his meek figure.

"Awe don't you just look precious!" he cooed his violet eyes roaming up and down the lithe body

"Since you've been a good boy these past few days, I thought you might like a reward!" a skeptical look came over the boy's features as he continued to sit.

"Your body must be so sore from sleeping on the floor, so I had a special bed made for you! Surprise!" the male blinked, his yellow-green eyes looking over around, weakly he noticed the weird features of the bed he was on. The edges of the mattress looked woven and up was an arch of woven fabric or wood.

"It's a basket! I had it woven just for you!" he said cheerfully taking in the shocked look on the others face.

"It has a soft mattress, a nice blanket, soft pillow and hook to hold your collar and chain!" he said showing the metal chain connected to the front of the basket.

'He's insane' he was visibly trembling, how much more humiliation must he endure, was this to be his eternal suffering, punishment for his years of carnage and murder.

"Now then time for bed!" after fastening the chain on Nyau's collar he petted his head before placing a kiss on his forehead, "Now don't try to escape, it's becoming rather tedious having to discipline you, though it's still amusing"

"I…I fucking hate you" he seethed leering his eyes down

"Oh" he giggled, "You still don't get it…" his violet eyes stared at the blond, "No matter what you believe, no one's coming to save you. Your comrades are gone, you've been abandoned by everyone who could possibly give a damn about you"

"Even if you deny it you were nothing more than a well-trained dog, a little puppy baring his fangs because he walked with bigger beasts. Tell me, who's going to save you, to mourn for you" he chuckled, he had often heard rumors around, trying to find more information on his little pet corpse, he had discovered he once a feared and powerful fighter known as one of the Three Beasts. Three fighters commanded by a cold hearted general of the imperial army. Dealing out executions, bloodshed, take overs, there were even stories of how they buried 400,000 souls alive of a rival country.

"Your road is bathed in blood and suffering, mutilation and sin. What awaits you beyond this is an endless eternity of being tormented by the thousands, upon thousands of souls you've destroyed!"

"Just think of it, their waiting for you. Calling, demanding your death, waiting to pull you down into the endless depths of the fiery pits!" those violet eyes dark and wicked, his words like the sweetest poison as debated the male.

"I-I'm not afraid" he stated, his voice almost a whisper, but held that conceded pride of a soldier and the bark of a dog.

"Oh still trying to hold your pride, it's sickening but cute!", he chuckled, "But it's your soul, or whatever who have. I'll leave it to you, besides I'm not an innocent being myself, I mean not as bad as you, but hey" he chuckled and began walking off, "Night, don't let the shadows bite" and with that he disappeared into the darkness.

Yellowish-green eyes became dilated, the shadows crept forward, sweeping and enveloping towards them.

'What the hell' as the blackness continued to move forward, it became bulged, upwards and outwards taking shape until it leaned over the violet haired male.

'Wha…' the top part looked down at the blond, as if to stare at him and him alone. With a crease of its charred black sin pupils came forward. Nyau was still with shock and curiosity wondering what he was seeing,

"W-What's happening?" everything seemed to be moving slowly, becoming blurred and distorted. Those pupils blinked, curling its head it used its hands to wrench open its folds revealing sharp teeth oozing with a red liquid. Nyau gave a gasp unable to fathom what he was seeing, what was most strange was Vixen just standing their smiling away.

"W-Wha..aa..a.." those sharp teeth came into a sadistic grin, lurching forward another entity burst forward, then another, then another. Dozens of them growing and separating from each other, their bodies different in size, but still distinct in color. Ripping and slithering from the skin, the dripping of oozing fluid onto the floor. Their teeth jagged and sharp, as deep pants escaped from their mouths, soon he was surrounded by them.

"What the hell are these things?" reaching forward one of them gripped their face,

'It was you'

'Killer'

'Murder'

'Killer'

'Murder!'

'Monster!'

'Abomination'

The creatures cursed him, spite him, yelled and hissed. Their voices warped and angry

"What do you want!? What the fuck are you!?" he yelled, his body trembling as he saw them all

He watched as one of the creatures reached up grabbing its face, fingers touching, hooking into itself before wrenching forward taking a large chunk of skin with it. The red oozing ono the floor, one by one they repeated the act creating a pool of red on the floor. As he looked down at the boiling, gooey red puddle. Something came up, skulls and skeletons clawing forward, dripping in red as they emerged upwards. Nyau tensed, shocked and horrified at the sight as more came forward.

"S-Stay away, stay away from me!" he hated sounding so desperate, really wishing he had his dagger and flute scream. Even if it pained him to admit without his teigu he was absolutely defenseless and utterly helpless. The creatures continued to advance, their fingers twitching, reaching out,

"Fl-flesh…" they hissed

"Give us flesh"

"Flesh" he spoke slowly

"YOU TOOK OUR FLESH!", "GIVE US YOURS!"

Yellow-green eyes widened, jerking back he narrowly dodging a hand clawing out for him, but that didn't stop them from trying again, advancing forward, hollow hissing, teeth dripping with drool as they continued to demand his flesh.

"S-Stay away from me! Stay away!" were they truly the people he killed, skinned and took their faces. We're they here for revenge, to tear his flesh from his very bones and torture him. He had scene horrid sights and committed of unthinkable and inhume atrocities, but now at this very moment, he felt it…pure unbridled terror!

"Oh looks like the drugs are starting to kick" snickering echoed throughout the room, surround him in an endless chuckling of wicked glee.

"D..drugs?"

"Oh did I forget, oopsie~" he snickered more, "Big brother wanted you to try some new medicine he's been developing, surprisingly it took so long to affect you, oh well!" Nyau could feel a weight swelling within him, a dizziness and pounding in his head.

"W-What's happening to me?" his voice full of fear and anxious confusion as his eyes darted back and forth

"Hm, don't know, could be the side effects of the drug. Your mind is being filled with an array of chemicals causing an influx to your nerves" he explained, "Whether your dreaming or in reality, that's for you to find out!" he giggled from the shadows

"Have a good sleep, kitty!" a hollowed scream struck him to the nerves, the creatures began advancing again.

'A dream, it was all just a dream' that's what he told himself, a nervous smile of doubt on his face, "There's nothing to worry about then, they can't hurt me…their not real" his notion proved to be false feeling the cold, bony hand pull him back throwing him to the floor.

"They're not real! They're not real!" he screamed tears filling yellowish-green eyes as he was suddenly swarmed by the creatures. Hands clawing, digging, ripping into his flesh, teeth piercing devouring anything they could get their hands on. Nyau could only scream blood and agony as he was shredded by the unruly horde.

'This is hell…hell…' a bloodied hand reached upwards, the light becoming dimmer and dimmer

'Some…one…ple…save…me…hel…' but who would save him, who would save a beast like him. He had no one, no one.

The days would come and pass, waking up for breakfast, bathing, going for walks outside, before retiring to the darkness to be ripped apart, piece by piece, before waking up and starting again. Vixen would come in the morning to find the male torn to pieces, gauged and violated, panting or crying, the moaning plea's escaping his lips as he lay dismembered on the floor. Vixen would only smile or sigh before sewing him back together again.

"Ah, what a long day" Vixen sighed tiredly, walking across the room the teen took a seat, plopping on his lavish bed, "How boring meetings are, just a lot of talking" with a hum he began removing his boots, the leather and purple laced boot sliding from his feet, giving his toes a wiggle from their release.

As he prepared to take the other off a noise caught his attention as feeling brushed against his leg, looking down violet eyes saw the object in question and smiled,

"Oh there you are~" yellow-green eyes looked up, those desperate and empty orbs staring up at his master,

"W-welcome back, master" he greeted nuzzling his leg, working up and down on this thigh, looking extremely happy has he rubbed against his.

"Oh such a good boy" he hummed running his fingers through soft blond hair, "Today was rather boring, I had to sit through another tedious meeting" he exhaled having sat listening to documents and boring speeches of the affairs and up-incoming events.

"I wish I could have brought you along, you would have made it tolerable" a giggled escaped his lips feeling a tingling against his thigh. Looking down he saw the male dragging his tongue across his thigh leaving a small trail of saliva.

"That tickles!" he giggled, "Did you miss me that much?" the licking halted as the laughter began to dwindle. Moving closer, violet eyes widened with hints of surprise seeing the other beginning to nuzzle him,

"Hey now…" thin lips open, teeth latching on to the zipper, with a tug Nyau released a yelp a he was pulled up by the hair.

"Kitty what do you think you're doing?~" he cooed as he searched those desperate eyes,

"Vi…Vi-xen, m-master…" he panted, "I…I want it, give it to me" a smirk formed on Vixens face, curling into a gleeful grin,

"Oh you filthy little thing!" he giggled patting the other on the face, his smile never wavering, "I guess it has been awhile since I gave you a treat" green eyes softened at the prospect of a reward.

"Your…really going to, give me…" Vixen chuckled

"Oh silly pet, nothing doesn't come without a price" with a gasp Nyau was released, again kneeling on the floor. Leaning back, crossing his kicking one leg up slowly raising till his toes pressed against pert lips,

"Show your master how much you want it~"

"Yes, master" not even second after he took the toe into his mouth, suckling the appendage like a fresh bottle.

"You must really want it" he tensed, with a pop he removed his toe, saluted in saliva. The tongue vying to keep the appendage in.

"So greedy, do worry I'm feeling nice today" he grinned, as the other gave small pants, his cheeks blushing and heated. Standing up, those eyes watched entranced as clothes were shed from the petit body, the jacket, blouse, and tie. Nimble fingers hooking against the sides of his shorts, pulling them down slowly revealing those feminine hip bones painted with designed ink that curved over his seemingly flawless skin.

Plopping back down on the comforter, he gave a contented sigh

"This is all you get for today" he hummed eyeing the male with wicked amusement, reveling in how low the beast had been broken done, no more than a little puppy, a common pet begging for anything his master would give him.

"So what are you waiting for" he chirped, pressing his index finger to his lips, running it down his swan like neck, over his collar bone, slowly drifting over and around his nipple becoming pert. Violet eyes never broke contact from the beast at his beds edge, eyes glued as the fingers traveled lower and lower stopping at his hips,

"Everything I touched…and nothing else…" he smiled, violet staring directly into the others eyes, no sooner did the other pounce of Vixen. His tongue brushing over the others lips, slipping temptingly wanting entrance.

Vixen only smirked as he allowed the other touch, lick him, running his tongue over his skin, the graze of the teeth, giggling as his sucked and nipped at his nipple.

"You must be hungry, I have something specially made for you" but the beast seemed more taken to his stomach leaving trails of saliva, delving his tongue into the owners navel.

"You were really anxious weren't you" he hummed, Nyau continued his menstruation's delving lower and were, his tongue only inches away from the prize. With a swift force he was sent to the side, a pained cry as his head made contact with the nightstand on the side.

The owner had struck the beast with a back hand, his smile never wavering

"Oh no, no, no" he tsk, "Bad boy, trying to be greedy and take what I didn't give you" he scolded the other like mother scolding child after caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Just couldn't resist could you, eh?" he sang kicking his legs now and then, the blond sat up recovered from the strike only to stagger towards his master again.

"I s-sorry…I…I want it…ple…" Vixen only sighed, it was times like this he missed the arrogant little beast his brother had first brought in. He thought this one would have more stamina, but he lasted longer than most of them did.

"Such a troublesome pet I have" hands brushed through blond hair, nuzzling into his chest still littered with bite marks.

"Alright then, I'm feeling anxious now" he chuckled slowly his petting, taking that young face in his hands he lifted it up to stare at him, "Do what you will~" with a gleeful smile again Vixen was pounced on as the beast was allowed roam of his masters treats. Vixen laid against the sheets allowing his pet to have some fun for the moment, he felt generous today. Feeling the frantic hands on his skin, the gliding of flesh on flesh, the heated pressure and lewd pants as the rocking of the bed echoed through the room.

'Yes, such a greedy beast' he smirked at his creature, the wild movements against him fueling and breaking down the shattered remains of the once great beast of the capital, now nothing more than a wanton body begging for his master. Wanting anything and everything his master would give.

The days to come seemed like any other; that is until a visitor greeted the fortress.

"The young master is in here" a young male said, dressed a nicely tailored suit, he motioned toward as large double door, beautifully embroidered designs carved into the wood, mostly of peacocks in various stances.

Knocking on the door, the male waited for a second

"Young master, you have a visitor" the man spoke, after a while the eyes on the front began to glow inside the peacock carving, before a click emanated as the doors slowly opened.

"Will you be requiring anything else?" he asked looking down at the visitor, a small child looking no older than 9 maybe 10. With long black silky locks that almost touched the floor, framing his soft, innocent face, with large abnormally red eyes. Wearing a black vet with a white short-sleeve dress shirt and red shorts, with black short heeled black boots that stopped just below the knees.

"I'll take it from here, thanks!" they smiled

"As you wish" the male turned and began walking off, boots clicked against the floor, unlike from the view of the outside, the inside was very vast.

Above were rows and rows of dolls, each different from the others in clothing and appearance and themes, dressed in a variety of clothing. The child stopped reaching a small pass as the flooring branched into a bridge. The short crossing led to the middle of what appeared to be a large circular bed.

"Hi! Hope I'm not interrupting anything!" The chided waving happily towards the bed, from the bed he could hear the sounds of cooing emitting.

Light lavender eyes, the left a darker purple then the other looked over seeing the child before them,

"Oh Alex!" they greeted waiving happily, "So your my visitor, come closer" the seemed to call over the other with their manicured fingers.

"I was just playing with some new dolls brother got me!" they smiled showing the array on dolls laid out of the large bed.

"So cool!" Alex exclaimed hopping on the bed, "I was surprised to hear you had moved to this area" Alex noted, the other just chuckled cocking their head playfully

"True, brother was so happy to come, he's been scouting for these 'rare' creatures to add to his lab collection" they said

"I see" Alex hummed, "Sister has had her hands busy since coming to the country, she's doing scouting in the north and won't be back another day or so"

"So exciting, plus my collection seems to be growing all the time!" they said motioning to all the small dolls

"I can see! There must be hundreds, thousands of them!" Alex awed almost falling back to look higher, but caught himself, "You're so lucky Vixen"

"Yep, brothers always bringing me new ones from his outings, though it's mostly just soldiers and a few creatures" Vixen explained brushing violet locks back, "Oh! I almost forgot, I got an adorable new present from my brother a few months back!" they exclaimed happily clapping their hands together

"Do you want to see, huh?" Alex blinked, but nodded repeatedly in anticipation

"Yeah!" Vixen smiled happy to hear the others acceptance

"I'm glad to see your enthusiasm, I know you'll just love him!" they smiled, "Come here kitty, come to mama!" they called. The pattering of feet could be heard, from the shadow something appeared, with a blond mane, walking on all fours they made their way towards the bed.

"There you are kitty" Vixen cooed picking the creature up to sit of the bed, "Alex this is my newest cutie~" Vixen giggled showing off their new pet.

Red eyes looked in surprise seeing the 'kitty' as the other descripted, which wasn't exactly a kitty of any kind. What they held was what looked to be another person, knowing Vixen they were male, wearing almost nothing except for black, leather shorts and a black tank top with a purple leather chocker around their thin next. They had a young face, though their green eyes looked dim and black lines of insomnia could be seen.

"Isn't he just the cutest" Vixen smiled squeezing the others cheeks between his fingers and thumb, "Brother gave him too me, I had to nearly beg form him, but he looked so sad trapped in his little cage" he cooed

"Really, he gave him to you?" Alex inquired curiously, "You do like cute things don't you"

"Yep!" Vixen replied happily, "A few months ago, my brother got his hands on some interesting 'specimens'. It was a really big mess, I think he said something about a boat or ship…oh well" he shrugged not really caring for the details.

"After scouting the ship, they found two others and this cutie~" he cooed nuzzling his 'kitty'

"What happened to the other two they found?" Alex asked

"My brothers has them in his lab, you should have seen the look on his face when he got them!" he chuckled almost madly.

"What about him?" he pointed to the blond still lethargic in the other's arms,

"Brother's still working on him" fingers traced the over the scars and sew marks that covered creamy, almost pale skin, "I'm still training him though"

"Training?" Alex pondered looking at the other who continued to hold the blond

"Yep, though he's gotten so well mannered. At first he was so high strong and wild like a beast, now he's my little kitty, Nyau!" Alex blinked he swore he heard that name before…maybe from his sister or some of the others, he shrugged.

"G…G…" Alex blinked, it looked like he wanted to say something,

"Hm, what was that kitty?" Vixen inquired hearing the mumbling from the others lips, turning the others head, searching those dim, wanton mint green eyes.

"I...I want it" they mumbled, "I want it…give me…it" his voice was pleading, a grin graced Vixens lips, a hidden wickedness gleaming in those dual violet eyes.

"Hehhehe, such a naughty kitty!" he said cheerfully, long fingers found their way into blond locks, the male gave a startled yelp feeling the other tug on their hair, "Asking for something like that, even in front of company~" he teased

"My apologies little Alex, kitty still got such a naughty mouth" Vixen smiled apologetically, "Maybe he needs to go to brother to get fixed~ Or maybe he wants to play with the soldiers again!" for the first time Alex could see emotion in those mint green eyes, fear.

"No, No, No!" they were visibly trembling, teeth clenching, apologizing repeatedly

"Then be a good kitty or I'll have to punish you~" he warned receiving a series of nods, desperate to keep the other calm.

"Good boy!" he smiled placing a kiss against his cheek, before loosening his grip in order to pet the hair lightly, "He can such a handful sometimes, to think he used to some kind of beast" he cooed softly now rubbing his stomach, whimpering could be heard as the fingers felt across patched skin. The stitched lines from past experiments, areas of healing flesh that had been removed.

"I actually wanted to make a cute little doll of him" he pouted, "But brother said he still needs him for his research" Alex only gave a pondering look, eyes wondering before landing on a plate on the bed,

"Yummy, macaroons!" he exclaimed happily eyeing the colorful cookies on the tray, "Hungry  
" he drooled before taking a cookie and pressing it into his mouth savoring the creamy taste.

"Yum!~" he blushed rather cutely

"Alex sometimes I forget how cute you are, it should be illegal" Vixen squealed, "So tell me what news do you have to share?"

"Nothing much" he swallowed another of the cookies, "Though I've been hearing something about a mission coming up" he said taking another cookie in his mouth,

"Sounds exciting!" he exclaimed, "I wish I could go on missions, even just to the markets to get some new dolls!" he said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Oh how I envy you sometimes, being able to go out and indulge with some many different people and places, my skin is tingling~" he was practically drooling at the thought

"I think Vixen is getting excited" Alex pointed out

"So much so" he hummed visibly tingling and beginning to drool

"Oh, I know!" he peered over at the blond, "Let's play with kitty!" he offered, now Alex wasn't a prude by any since, nor was he 'innocent' by his age, already guessing what the others intentions were.

"I think I'll pass" he declined politely, Vixen only hummed before returning his attention back Nyau who was licking and sucking contently on Vixens fingers.

"Any I just came by for a quick visit" Shifting himself, Alex jumped off the bed, "Oh before I forget, there's going to be a mission coming up. My master says that there's a compound in the west under rule by the empire!" Alex smiled, "Were going to go in and take it!"

"You should come along, you might find some new dolls for your collection!" he beamed, but Vixen seemed more preoccupied with the blond, his legs resting against his shoulders as deep pants and moans dripped and echoed from his lips.

"I…think I'm going to go now, bye!" he went to leave rather uncomfortable being the fly in the one while his associate and friend consummated with a brainwash, reanimated corpse. With a weak laugh followed by an exhale, Alex looked at the bed, then at the plate of macaroons. His mouth watering at the colorful cookies.

"No point in wasting these!" he smiled taking the plate, with one final goodbye he left the room leaving the master and his beast.

As the door closed, Vixen gave a chuckle, violet eyes peering down at the blond figure melting and trembling under him. His lips parted, drool dripping from the side of his mouth, his face feverish and skin flushed with pleasure.

'Such a naughty beast I have'


End file.
